Kiss the Rain
by brunettelamb
Summary: One-shot. Edward writes Alice's lullaby. Takes place few days after Breaking Dawn. Get your tissues ready.


AN: One-shot. Edward writes Alice's lullaby. Probably going to write a sequel for Renesmee's lullaby too =) Review!

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the amazing and glorious Stephenie Meyer *plays heavenly church chorus music to show appreciation* The name Kiss the Rain belongs to Yiruma. I borrowed it and gave it to Edward who gave it to Alice, if that makes any sense =)

Kiss the Rain

"I'm home!" I sang, skipping through the door laden with shopping bags. Edward was sitting at his piano as usual. Everyone else was out hunting, or in the backyard, I presumed.

It was nice to be home, the Volturi nightmare over and surrounded by family. I had felt Jasper's fear and doubt during the last weeks combined with my own-doubt that we would ever see our family again, that we could save them. Now it was over. And what's a celebration without heavy duty shopping?

"Edward Edward Edward Edward!" I called excitedly, running toward him. He looked up in acknowledgement. "I went to Banana Republic, and Barneys, and Victoria's Secret, and oh! I got some things for Bella and Nessie too!"

I stopped my rant when I realized that he wasn't paying attention, a little miffed. I quieted instantly though-he was working on something new. His fingers brushed the keys as softly as dreams, playing several chords before writing the approved ones down on a fresh sheet of musical composition paper.

After a few minutes, he played the entire first page. I listened in awe.

Then a vision drifted across my conscious-_Edward and me, still at the piano. Edward's hands were positioned over the keys that would become the opening notes, and he was grinning crookedly. "This was inspired by you," he said quietly, and began to play._

I shrieked in excitement. "Edward! You wrote this song for me? I love you! Oh, I don't want to hear the rest though. I'll go see if Nessie or Jacob are around. Surprise me!" I threw my arms around his neck and zipped out the back door, leaving him chuckling.

I found Bella and Nessie in Esme's gardening, hearing the watery thumps as droplets fell from a silver watering can in Nessie's hands. She beamed at me as I came into view. "Aunt Alice!"

I picked her up and tickled her as she screamed. "Stop! Stop!" I giggled and set her down.

Bella grinned at me. "The peonies are coming up," she said, gesturing to a cluster of bright green leaves sprouting from the fertilized soil. Soon, there would be a bouquet of fuchsia flowers in their place, approximately two weeks. I smiled. Esme would be pleased. The handkerchief sized garden, which she had weeded out and planted just yesterday, was already planted with rows of neat tulips and marigolds.

I helped the two of them for a while. The sun was out, very rare for Forks, and Nessie watched in amazement and delight as sparkles glittered across my and Bella's skin. Her own skin was glowing like pearls, and I found myself marveling at my niece's beauty. She outshone us all. I couldn't wait to dress her up in her new clothes; true, she would outgrow them in at most a few weeks, but she was much more reliant than Bella.

A tiny twinge of jealousy pierced my unbeating heart. Jasper would do anything to make me happy, but the one thing he could not do for me was give me a child. What would it feel like to hold my own baby in my arms? I pushed the thought out of my mind and pulled a leafy weed out of the soil, dropping it into a pile with ten thousand other identical weeds.

"Buy anything new today, Alice?" Bella teased; she had gone hunting with Edward when I'd left, but she must have heard the car backing out. I still wasn't quite over the shock of Bella joining our family. My best friend and sister with us for eternity. I always knew my vision would come true. Never bet against Alice, that's my motto, and more accurate than most people could guess.

I laughed, tucking a spiky lock of my ebony hair behind my ear. My hair was always something of a plague to me, for I would have much preferred to have longer hair to braid or let Jazz play with. Whenever I saw Edward absently coiling Bella's hair into flimsy chignons, his face content, it made me wonder exactly how I had been changed with my hair this short. I wanted desperately to recall my human life, but that was lost forever to me. At least Nessie was around, and her bronze curls, already to her waist, were an excellent substitute. I eyed them now; I had combed them into two neat Princess Leia buns on either side of her head, emphasizing her face shape and wide chocolate irises.

"Well, now that you mention it," I said, picturing my stuffed shopping bags and the disgruntled look Jasper would have on his face as he carried them upstairs for me, "I did. A few dresses in different pastel colors, two baby doll tops with butterflies, and bell bottom jeans for Nessie. For me, blue, pink, white, and purple scarves from American Eagle, the gauzy kind, and three pairs of denim shorts. And for you, Mrs. Has-Sex-All-Night Cullen," I joked, "new lingerie!" Bella immediately dropped her gaze to her hands and bit her lip, a habit she had picked up as a proxy for blushing.

"Oh!" I exclaimed suddenly. The soft sound of Edward setting his pencil down on the table by the piano alerted me. "I'll be back, guys." I raced at top speed back into the living room.

Edward was sitting just as he had in my vision, hands ready over the beginning keys. "You inspired this song," he murmured before playing the first note.

My jaw fell slack and remained open.

The song was so beautiful; it reminded me of drizzling rain and falling rose petals and the relaxed feeling of sitting with my head in Jasper's lap. It sounded like love and gratitude compressed into a piano composition. If I could have cried, tears would have been streaming down my face in salty rivers.

At the end of the piece, it changed to a softer melody, a different key. I listened intently, memorizing the order of the notes and dynamics to play in my head over and over later. The song drifted to a close with a few melodious high notes.

Edward turned to look at me, eyes eager. "Did you like it?"

I hugged him with even more force than before. "Edward, _like_ it? I loved it! It's the best one you ever wrote!" I babbled, voice choked with dry tears. "I love it! Thank you so much!"

He handed me the composition, written on five pieces of paper and taped together so it could be folded accordion style. I held it to my chest tightly. "Thank you, Edward," I repeated, starting to walk out of the room and back outside. Then I paused. "Wait. What is it called?"

He mused for a moment. I forced myself to keep my mind blank, reciting the French alphabet backwards to keep another vision from popping into my head. Then his forehead smoothed out and his lips quirked up in a pleased smile. "Kiss the Rain."

"It's perfect," I whispered. "You're the best brother in the whole world."

Edward chuckled and rumpled his hair. "I'm glad you like it, Alice. It's good to have you home."

A low growl of thunder sounded in the distance, and rain began to fall outside. Bella and Nessie burst inside, vampire and demi-vampire reflexes having kept them from being soaked. Bella was at my side in an instant, reading over the notes. Her mouth dropped open, and her face looked just as stunned as mine did. "Edward . . . This is beautiful. It sounds just like Alice."

He stood and wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed fervently, causing Nessie and me to cover our eyes. I swear, those too can't go five minutes without touching without spontaneously combusting or something. "I'm glad you think so, love."

Nessie shrank back and escaped into the kitchen. I flew upstairs, clutching the papers to my heart. "Kiss the Rain," I whispered to myself. It was perfect. And it did sound just like me.


End file.
